


Meet you in The Seventh Heaven

by sawa_kaya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Detail Heavy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mild Angst, Reversible Couple, Slow Build, This fic is currently under construction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawa_kaya/pseuds/sawa_kaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Kagami Taiga works at a local konbini to earn some extra money. Little did he know of that erotic club, having its grand opening at the other end of the building. And little did he know of the impact its particular guest is having on his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Observation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is being rewritten/replanned, of course any suggestions, kudos and comments are always welcome!

Taiga sighed. He glanced to the clock he had placed on his counter on his second day working at the supermarket and sighed again. Two more hours until he could close this place down. The young red-headed man started working at this little shop, which was owned by a middle-aged man, two weeks ago.

The redhead had obtained a sports scholarship at the college he was currently in, yet he still needed some extra cash to feed his enormous appetite. He looked around, perking up his ears. The store was silent – Taiga could only hear the oscillating ceiling fan above him.

A huge konbini opened up last year, just 10 minutes from this place. No wonder only very few potential customers showed up here.

Kazunari Takao - the other employee besides Taiga – told him yesterday, that the store's owner apparently had sold his other share of the building to some newly established company. " _That's how he manages to keep himself from going bankrupt,"_ Takao had concluded then, wearing a conspiratorial look on his face.

Taiga had been taken aback at that statement – he still felt frustrated when he remembered how the shop owner had gleefully assured him that _"There will be plenty of work waiting for you Kagami-san! Numerous clients go and leave this store daily and are expecting your assistance!"_ Hell, Taiga was getting all fired up for this job then, because this was exactly what he had been looking for – working near his apartment and near Maji's. Nothing could beat that, right?

But since he started working in this hell of a konbini, the amount of customers had been decreasing constantly. How long would he be able to work here? He exhaled loudly through his nose.

"Time to check the stocks," the redhead muttered to himself, as he stood up behind his counter to stroll past the shelves filled with shampoos and showering gels.

He opened the door at the corner of the small store with the help of a key and entered the cool storage room, quickly grabbing a cardboard box with the messy written label 'Candy&Chips' on it. As Taiga refilled the half-empty candy shelves, he felt something vibrating in his pocket. Incoming call from 'Girlfriend'. He flipped his phone with his thumb to pick up the call.

"Hey," the redhead said curtly.

"Hello to you too, Kagamin! What are you doing? Am I disturbing you?" a feminine voice giggled.

Usually Taiga _loved_ this distinct bubbly laugh – every time he heard it his mood lightened up a bit and it made him smile. But today it rather did the opposite. Taiga blamed it on his late shift today, after all he had gone through a long but uneventful day. He decided to shake those feelings off.

"Uhm, I am at work at the moment. I changed my shift with Takao today, remember?"

His boss would kill him, if he saw Taiga on the phone. Why was Satsuki calling him anyway? He told her he'd call her after work.

"Oh I see. Sorry for...troubling you at work. I kinda forgot you're working late now. Should I call you after work again?" the girl on the phone suggested. "Or I can also come over, if you want me to."

"Sure. You can come," Taiga sighed. Yes, he knew he sounded annoyed and he knew it would upset his girlfriend, but he didn't care at this moment. He was hungry and tired. How can someone get that tired just by sitting at the counter most of the time?

"Sorry, I will hang up now. Should I bring you some stuff from the store?"

The shop owner told him to put the aliments which were close their expiration date on sale and throw those away, which already reached their date of expiry. Taiga could just as well take the products he wanted to his apartment, he figured.

"It's alright, you don't need to bring me anything," she answered, voice cool and calm.

"See you later, Taiga."

And just like that, she ended the conversation.

Shrugging, Taiga stuffed his cellphone back into his pocket and continued placing the candy packages in the shelves. Guilt started creeping in his guts. He was a tad too harsh on the phone. Nobody entered the supermarket while he was doing his task. Takao must had been right, the shop owner seemed on the verge of going bankrupt – if it continued on this way. Taiga shook his head at that thought.

After filling the magazine rack with newly printed issues, the red headed man turned around to peek at the little analog clock on his infamous counter – 10:35 PM.

His shift ended at 11:00 PM. He realized it was too early to sort out the aliments in the storage room and prepare the trash, but the store was still empty as ever and Taiga was sure he would still be able to hear the bell back in that storage room. The chance someone entering _freaking now_ was reasonably low.

In the storage room and he tied all the empty cardboard boxes together and fetched a plastic bag to fill it with the products he wanted to take with him. 'I will take some fruit yoghurts with me, in case she still wants some' _._ Taiga grabbed a handful of yoghurt pots to place it into the sack. Before exiting, he studied the storage room one last time to check if everything was in place before he skillfully maneuvered through the door, switching the lights off with his elbow.

* * *

As soon as he stepped outside he picked up the deep bass of some rap music, coming from somewhere near. Taiga squinted his eyes.

The loud music definitely came from the left, so Taiga hastily locked the shop and headed towards the left side, his pace quickening as he passed along the closed maid cafe and the closed hairdresser, which where all in the same building as the supermarket.

'What the hell is going on here? Is this the new company's doing Takao talked about?' Taiga thought. _Did they open up a club?_

Taiga was almost at the other end of the building and he could recognize loud voices and some rowdy laughter above the now considerably ear-piercing music. OK, this was definitely a new club.

He turned around the corner to the left, only to immediately stop in his tracks after seeing what the so-called newly established company had done here. A sign with hot pink blinking letters hung above the entrance of this club.

The words ' **The Seventh Heaven** : VIP Erotica Club' flashed towards Taiga.

He was perplex and just stared blankly at the letters. Yeah, this was new to him, since he had actually never heard of any erotic club opening just beside his workplace. Squinting his eyes, he could just make out the cursive words on the sign next to the beefy bouncer at the entrance.

'Grand opening tonight! Free shots for you!'

'So it opened today,' Taiga murmured to himself. Not that he was particularly interested in ever entering it – he had a girlfriend after all. And _no_ , he wasn't that douche who still messed around while being in a romantic relationship with a significant other. He looked at the people standing in front of the clubs entry and was surprised to see some few dolled up young women standing in line. It seemed like erotic clubs aren't just testosterone-filled places after all.

A sudden deep and loud laughter, coming opposite the entrance of the club, caught Taiga's attention. Men around his age were sitting on a bench, finishing their booze it seemed.

They wore suits and looked quite _exclusive_ , but their faces were flushed. One young man stood out of the group with his green hair – he looked like he was abstinent, but there was a traitorous blush creeping upon his cheeks – well, in contrast to the others among the group he seemed kind of sober.

They must had drunk a lot before they arrived here. The beefy bouncer in front of the erotic club eyed them suspiciously from the distance. Taiga shook his head. This wasn't a place for him to be.  
  
The redhead remembered he still held the cardboard boxes and the trash bag in his hand. Before anyone could see how idiotic he looked, he spun around to head back to the supermarket. _Just need to throw this away and then I can head home._

* * *

As he arrived back in front of the store, he looked again towards the thumping, resonating bass and sighed. He didn't know what he should think of this new club opening beside the shop he worked at. _Maybe it could bring us more customers._  
  
Taiga headed to the back of the building, where he knew he could deposit the cardboard boxes and trash bag in the dumpster. Since it was his first time working the late shift, he had never taken out the trash before. He just needed to turn around the corner once and then he could -  
  
The young man froze on the spot. He could hear someone giggling, someone behind that corner - near the garbage container.

'A girl.' Taiga assumed, his split brows furrowing.

Just as he wanted to continue making his way to throw away the trash, he turned around the corner and heard another voice.

This time it was clearly a man's voice.

Initially confused, Taiga was about to walk towards them, until _he_ _saw_ __it__. The redhead reacted instantly, recoiled and ducked behind the dumpster, his heart thudding rapidly in his throat.

_Oh shit._

'Seems like they didn't notice me,' Taiga realized. He didn't dare to move an inch. And from where he was hiding, he could unfortunately observe what was happening in front of his own eyes.

A young woman with long dark locks, was on her knees – a short black leather dress fitting her slim but voluptuous body and her hands were unbuckling the guy's belt, who stood in front of her. She snickered again breathlessly in her high-pitched voice and unzipped the man's pants, pulling out his stiff member - and started sucking it greedily.  
  
Taiga shut his eyes and cursed inwardly. _This couldn't be happening_. This absolutely couldn't be happening to him - and in front of him. As he heard the first wet and obscene sounds resounding in his ears, he could also feel the panic slowly building up in him, his mind rattling quickly, thinking of what he could do to escape from his trap. How could he not sense it, before he walked in on them? He was ashamed of himself. _How could he be so dense?_ He must find a way to get -  
  
The man's low groan stopped Taiga's train of thought. It made him unconsciously opening his eyes again to take a look at the man, who was grunting again.  
  
Although it was quite dark, the moonlight irradiated the man's outlines and Taiga could identify him being tall with an athletic physique. The redhead could also recognize the well-formed muscles, evenly distributed across his frame, hiding beneath the dark suit that man was wearing. Taiga could feel his mouth getting dry at the scene happening before him. The redhead tried to keep his shaky breathing shallow, thinking he could be more silent by doing so.  
  
"Fuck, do it deeper!" the man then growled impatiently, leaning against the wall, one hand supporting him and the other gripping the woman's head firmly, thrusting his hips forward, thrusting his thick erection into her mouth at a steady pace.  
  
That deep growling voice paralyzed Taiga, it made him let his eyes wander quickly from the man's body to his with pleasure-twisted face; the man had a straight nose, high cheek bones and twinkling, dark eyes. Short, but soft-looking hair framed his features. His eyebrows were furrowed and the young man was biting his lip - his strong jaw tense and his expression evidently full of relish.

Looking at this man captivated Taiga – it made him forget his surroundings at that very moment, making him ignore the fact, that he was crouching behind a _fucking dumpster_ , the cardboard boxes and the trash bag still gripped tightly in his hands - hell, he didn't even hear the lewd slurping sounds the woman made, as she was bobbing her head back and forth.  
  
For some reasons, the redhead couldn't keep his eyes off him.

He couldn't - no, he _didn't want_ to stop looking at the man, whose hips were now frantically snapping forward, shoving his shaft between the woman's swollen lips.

She whimpered at his rough thrusting in and pulling out. But the young man paid no attention to her complain. Instead, he threw his head back and cursed "Shit, I am close." He increased his ramming tempo, letting out deep and muffled moans.  
  
Taiga's lingering gaze was still on the man's face; he was still shamelessly looking at him - until the man locked eyes with Taiga.  
  
_Oh shit._

 


	2. Reunion

When Aomine Daiki looked out of the window by his seat row six hours ago, he saw tiny cars moving beneath him like little ants and the houses of Tokyo's suburbs passing under him swiftly. It looked as if it was afternoon – the sky blue and crystal clear, the blazing sun high.

He yawned. The flight attendant with the big, brown eyes had woken him up before, leaning over him just so much, that he would be able to look down her uniform's shirt, her big boobs peering through the first two opened buttons of her blouse. She had placed her hand on his knees, shaking him.

"Mister, please wake up and put your seat in an upright position. The plane is landing in fifteen minutes." she had said in a low voice, her mouth near his ear. She had left him a little chit of paper with her e-mail on his knee, before she had turned around to check the other passengers. Daiki had stuffed the note into his front pocket after he'd awoken, rubbing his eyes and following the stewardess with his gaze – he had liked what he had seen, he'd decided with a smirk on his face.

The passenger seated next to Daiki, a woman around her forties, had ignored that short scenario, which had been happening beside her. She just kept her head turned to the window, a gentle smile on her face. The bluenette glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

"It's been while, since I have been to Tokyo," the woman said suddenly, turning her head slightly so she could look at him. He quickly caught a glimpse of her bright face, her short black hair tucked behind her ears. Daiki noticed her fiery red-colored eyes, which were kind of _unusual_.

He nodded slowly. "I also missed Japan."

She just smiled at him in a motherly manner and turned her head again to the window.

Tokyo's skyscrapers were now gradually getting bigger and a little smile formed on Daiki's lips as the young man spotted the renowned Tokyo Tower. It had been one year, since he had been in the land of the rising sun. He had been visiting his birthplace every summer after high school – he had been scouted by some agency to attend a college in New York, encouraging him to pursue a basketball career by granting him a stipend as soon as he had graduated from Touou.

The young man had been initially reluctant to that offer. He had thought it was too much of a pain in the ass and had wanted to stay in the country, but his parents and Satsuki had convinced him to leave for the United States.

Speaking of family – _How is she doing_ _?_ Daiki smiled at the thought of the pink-haired young woman. He missed her. He missed her overly caring manner towards him. She still e-mailed him quite a lot, regardless of the fact they were so far apart and only saw each other for some weeks in the whole year. The thought of her not letting the distance and time difference disrupt the communication between them, warmed his heart.

Out of the Generation of Miracles though, only Tetsu and Kise e-mailed him once in a while. Tetsu studied Pedagogy in Osaka, while Kise dedicated himself to his modeling career. Daiki didn't know what the other three were up to, since they weren't really talking. He didn't see the three particular former Teiko teammates since High School graduation four years ago, when Satsuki had insisted on throwing him a farewell party.

Nonetheless, he had met up with Tetsu and Kise last summer. Also this year he had sent them a message about him visiting Japan, before his plane had taken off.

 _Did they read the message?_ Daiki glanced out of the window. The plane was approaching the landing runway and he mentally prepared himself for landing.

As soon as the plane landed, some passengers unbuckled their seat belt with a loud _clack_ to stand up and reach for the overhead bin – ignoring the seat-belt sign, which was still turned on, indicating to stay seated. Some people could really be a bother, being so fucking impatient.

Daiki stayed in his seat and fished for his cellphone in his rucksack in front of him. After his home screen appeared - he ignored the fact that he got international roaming - he stared expectantly at the display. His phone vibrated.

Just as he wanted to check who contacted him, the woman with the fiery red eyes next to his seat cleared her throat, obviously trying to draw attention to herself. Forcing a smile on his face, he stood up and opened the overhead bin, taking out her hand luggage and setting it on the floor. All the passengers were in a queue, wanting to step out of the airplane just to queue again to claim their baggage. Daiki thought this was the worst part of traveling. He closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. As he queued up, he could feel a small headache rising. _Just great._

* * *

The navy-haired man threw himself on the bed, as soon as he arrived in the apartment he was going to rent over the summer. His parents had begged him to stay at their home – a small and cozy family house in the outskirts of Tokyo; but the basketball player had refused. He appreciated it, but he was 21 years old goddammit, he could manage living alone, right?

Daiki remembered his cellphone. He stood up and took off his sneakers, throwing them carelessly in front of the entrance door and strolled to the kitchen, unlocking the home screen with his thumb.

One missed call and two e-mails. All from Tetsu. Daiki didn't bother to read the e-mails and dialed his friend's number, opening the fridge with his free hand.

"Hello Aomine-kun," Tetsu answered, "I see you arrived in Japan safely. I am glad." His voice was calm and he still spoke monotonously as ever – but Daiki could tell he was smiling.

"Yo Tetsu, how are you –"

"Hello Aominecchi! How are you? You arrived? When?" another shrill voice interrupted. Daiki noticed with disfavor that the fridge was empty, except for three bottles of water. He grabbed a bottle.

"Oi Kise, I was talking to Tetsu – and anyway, _what the fuck_ are you doing in Osaka? You guys meeting up?" the tan male asked, holding his cell between his ear and shoulder, so he could open the bottle.

"Aomine-kun, didn't you read my e-mails? I am in Tokyo for some days and I am staying at Kise-kun's place." Tetsu was speaking on the phone again – it seemed like they turned on the loudspeaker.

"Aominecchi! Let's meet up! Let's have a small reunion!" the other young man squealed.

Daiki took a sip from his water bottle. A reunion? Geez, he just arrived here – and he was hella tired. He just wanted to lie down and rest. He wasn't in the mood for partying. He knew that was really uncharacteristic of him, since he loved going out. But he didn't feel like it and he still got that little headache, remember? He suppressed a yawn.

"Maybe we should ask him tomorrow, Kise-kun. He had a long flight and surely wants to rest, _instead_ of meeting us," the navy-haired man suddenly heard Tetsu telling Kise, a subtle mocking vibe coming off his voice, as if he could read Daiki's thoughts. That sly, little prick.

Daiki grinned broadly. "Whatever Tetsu, count me in. Where we gonna go?"

Imagining he'd soon be seeing his buddies from Middle School made his heart swell a bit; he was fond of them, regardless how annoying they could be sometimes.

"I know a nice bar in Roppongi. They have lounges for exclusive club members!" Kise chirped happily. "We could also enter for free, since I am considered as VIP." Daiki could practically see Kise's smug face in front of him. He barked out a laugh.

"Fine for me," he smirked, "What time?"

* * *

Daiki threw one last glance at the mirror to check himself. He wore a black suit – he figured since that bar they were planning to go was so exclusive, he should wear something that made him look _exclusive_ . He ran his fingers through his hair and decided to leave it unstyled, since it was already so short. The young man smirked at his reflection – he looked spicy and he knew it.

He looked at his silver wristwatch. 09:02 PM. He had taken a short nap, ordered some pizza and had taken a relieving hot shower after the phone call with his friends. His mood was lifting with his unpleasant headache gone.

Checking his pockets, he noticed he left his cell in his jeans he had worn before. He scuffled back to his room, picked up his pants, fishing for – oh wait. There was a little chit of paper in his pockets. Right. That hot flight attendant. Daiki took out his phone and the note, to place them in his back pocket. _You never know when you need a good fuck._

The door bell rang and the tall basketball player marched to the entrance, his heartbeat speeding up a bit. Hell, he didn't see them for one year, so he had every right to have this hammering rhythm in his chest.

Tetsu, Kise and a tall, green-haired guy behind them, stood in front of him. They also wore suits – their hair styled with hair wax and Daiki could sense a slight mix of minty and masculine fragrances crawling into the apartment's entry.

"Good evening, it's nice to see you again, Aomine-kun," Tetsu smiled. Kise beside him, leaped forward and threw his arms around Daiki, squeezing him tightly, while chattering blithely "Aominecchi! Long time no see! How are you? Kurokocchi and I missed you lots!"

"Kise-kun, you are choking him. Aomine-kun, we also brought Midorima-kun with us. He was the only one we were able to convince to join us tonight." Tetsu referred to their other fellow Teiko teammates. The tan man was actually surprised to see Midorima in front of him - he hadn't heard of him since that farewell party after all.

The green-haired young man noticed Daiki's surprise and cleared his throat awkwardly, a light pink shade creeping up his high cheekbones.

"It's been a while, Aomine." he drawled, regaining his composure. "I only decided to tag along since my med exams are over. I thought I could need a break. And a drink." He offered him a crooked smile.

 _So he's a fucking medicine student now, huh._ The navy-haired basketballer had usually been on friendly terms with Midorima, who still seemed to carry around that slight pretentious demeanor of his – like back in the old days, still looking pretty much the same regarding his posture, facial expression and overall aura. The more obvious differences were his styled up strands of hair and the lacking glasses, making the long lashes framing his glistening green eyes more apparent.

"Yo." Daiki nodded and lifted his hand briefly as a greeting. "Let's get outta here, the taxi won't stick around forever." They had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

Kise was right. The bar was quite nice and so were the prices. But since Kise had announced in the taxi, that he'd paid all the drinks this evening – after all, he was the one who had suggested this kind of half-assed reunion – Daiki couldn't care less. They were hanging out in the VIP lounge, the third opened bottle of champagne in an ice bucket near the low table. Daiki got tired listening to Kise's and Midorima's discussion about something uninteresting. So he decided it was time for some more shots. 'Clear vodka would be nice.' the bluenette figured.

Tetsu watched him silently from the couch across him, a small and knowing smile on his lips. He stood up and headed to the bar across the room. Daiki got on his feet and followed him, grinning rascally. It had been quite a while since he'd gone out with Kuroko Tetsuya – Daiki always forgot how much his pale blue-haired buddy _loved_ alcoholic beverages, which amused him in a way, considering Tetsu didn't look like the typical liquor lover.

A lot of young people were standing around high tables, sipping their cocktails or long drinks. Three young women were even dancing in the crowded space near the bar and caught Daiki's attention for a bit, as he followed Tetsu elbowing his way through the horde of people to reach the counter.

"Four black vodka shots, please," Daiki heard Tetsu telling to the barkeeper. He didn't like the overly sweet taste of black vodka, but took the shot anyway as Tetsu handed him one.

"Here's to you! Welcome back to Japan, Aomine-kun," Tetsu lifted the hand, he was holding the shot with and nodded curtly.

"Fuck, I'm finally back!" Daiki shouted, chuckling saucily. "Cheers!"

He grimaced, as he gulped the sweet liquor. Tetsu handed him the _second shot_ , earning an astounded look from Daiki, who took the shot glass nonetheless, emptying it quickly. He sensed a warm tingle in his throat and he could feel how his cheeks started heating up. Tetsu, seeming oblivious to the effects of alcohol, had ordered another long drink and headed back to the lounge. _Geez, he sure knew how to drink booze._

The navy-haired young man though, fixated his sight on the dancing girls again. The three women were very pretty, but one of them looked especially hot. She took a sip from her cocktail and let her glare wander around the club – until she boldly met Daikis' eyes. He smirked. The liquor made him feel light-headed and daring at the same time.

He approached them with a mischievous grin on his face, blue eyes twinkling, and saw how the three women slowly turned their gorgeous faces towards him, looking all shy of a sudden. Daiki looked hella _fine_ with that confident smile on his lips – and he knew how to make use of it.

"Ladies, wanna hang out with me in the lounge?" he drawled in a deep voice, his thumb pointing at the VIP lounge behind him. He left out that needless small talk, people usually tend to have _before_ asking strangers to hang out.

"Sorry _sweetie_ , but we are leaving soon for another place," the hot one replied charmingly, playing with her dark long locks as she spoke. She was definitely flirting with him.

"Where you heading to?" the tan young man asked. His gaze was now lingering on her big tits, which looked really nice in that tight leather dress – he really wanted to touch them, hold them in his hands and play with the –

"Our friend works at a club, that opens up tonight. Wanna come with us?" The young woman batted her eyelids alluringly. She made it obvious _what_ and _who_ she wanted.

"Sure, Imma tell my friends real quick. Meet me outside the bar, gorgeous?" he leered, voice low and sensual. Shit, he was really in the mood for some fucking tonight.

"kay, see ya – and by the way I have a name. I am Yuri."

"Aomine." he replied with a nod, throwing her a cheeky wink. Then he turned around, hearing how the girls giggled behind him and strolled to the lounge. A self-confident grin was plastered all over his face.

Two other guys he didn't recognize, were sitting in their lounge. Kise noticed Daiki approaching and his face brightened up.

"Aominecchi! Where have you been?" He added quickly, "These two guys work with me, we were all modeling for he same calendar! I am super excited to meet them here! This is Kobayashicchi," he pointed to his right – "and this is Kiyoshicchi." The guy on Kise's left offered him a friendly smile.

"Yo, nice to meet y'all! Call me Aomine," the navy-haired basketball player announced – however, he turned his attention immediately to Kise. "Kise – I am _leaving_. Thanks for the drinks, 't was nice to catch up with you guys – "

"Where are you going?" Midorima interjected, a puzzled expression apparent on his flushed face.

"Aomine-kun, are you going with those girls?" _Damn_ , Tetsu seemed to know everything.

"What girls?" the blond man protested. "But Aominecchi! This is our reunion, you meanie! Why are you leaving? We will come with you, right Kurokocchi – Midorimacchi?! This is our evening after all!" Kise whined. The booze seemed to make him more agitated than he usually already was.

Daiki groaned inwardly. "Sure – but let's _fucking_ go now." _What if the girls already left?_

Midorima and Tetsu emptied their glasses in one gulp, while Kise was already on his feet, heading to the exit, the opened champagne bottle in his hand.

The three girls were still outside the bar and had absolutely nothing against the idea of Daiki's friends joining them. They were rather thrilled. OK, but who wouldn't be? Three models and Midorima, Daiki and Tetsu – who looked dreamy as well in their suits, were strolling down the street with them.

They walked for about ten minutes, until they arrived at their destination.

" **The Seventh Heaven:** VIP Erotica Club," Midorima read loudly, as soon as the pink blinking sign appeared in sight.

"Aominecchi you didn't tell us you were going to an _erotic_ club!" Kise complained, words a bit slurry.

"You never asked," the tan male shrugged. Hell, he himself _didn't even know_ that Yuri was talking about an erotic club before. This evening could get even more exciting as he had initially imagined.

The guys sat on the bench opposite the club's entry to finish their champagne. As Daiki wanted to sit down beside the now tipsy-looking Tetsu though, Yuri grabbed his arm in a swift motion. She flashed him a charming smile, a perky glint in her eyes.

"Aomine-san, you can already come with me – we are going inside, to meet our _friend_."

She dragged him towards the entry but continued leading him past the club's entrance, turning them around the corner and leaving the others behind.

"Oi, Yuri-chan! _Where the hell_ are you going?" Daiki demanded promptly, still letting her lead them down the way along the building.

"Shh – " she just huffed, giggling feverishly. Then, she suddenly stopped in her tracks and pushed him against the wall, leaving him dumbfounded. _What the fuck was she doing?_ And was that a _dumpster_ beside him?

Daiki couldn't continue his train of thought, because the girl pressed herself against _him_ , rubbing her boobs against his upper part of the body, purring merely louder than a whisper "I know you stared at them, you naughty boy."

With that, the navy-haired man suddenly grasped _what_ was happening here. He chuckled lowly, as he lifted his hands and grabbed her round ass, humming approvingly. 'Damn, this evening is indeed getting more interesting.' Daiki thought, a smug look on his face as he kneaded her firm cheeks.

"Mmmh," he growled lasciviously. He could feel his cock twitch in interest. "Your fine body is turning me on right now," he rasped. His hands were now on her breats, massaging them in a circular motion. They really felt as good as they looked like. He shut his eyes and groaned. He felt an erection swelling in his pants. Yuri seemed to notice his bulge and grinned, pleased with what he presented her.

"Do you want your dick in my mouth?" she asked hotly, giggling as she unbuckled his belt, without waiting for an answer.

* * *

Taiga's alarm bells started ringing in his head, as soon as he met the man's eyes. He unconsciously leaned back swiftly behind the container, the pair now out of sight – inwardly hoping he could hide himself. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. What should he do? _Shit, I am so done for._ He gulped and waited for them to flip out or to do _something_ to him.

But nothing happened.

"Uhh, _fuuck!_ Aahh!" A low and sultry moan echoed into the night.

 _Was that his orgasm?_ _Taiga_ felt how his face heated up with embarrassment, his heart hammering so loudly in his chest, he was scared the couple in front of him could hear it. He closed his eyes and concentrated on every sound that reached his ears – but it was dead silent.

 _Are they done now?_ The redhead waited expectantly for a moment. He could catch the girl's muffled snickering. He could also make out footsteps resounding behind the garbage container. Were they approaching him? His heartbeat sped up even more. _Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

He instinctively ducked his head between his shoulders – yeah, he was still holding the _fucking_ trash bags and cardboard boxes in his hands – and waited for an angry yell. It took Taiga a while to realize, that the footsteps were heading to the opposite direction, getting constantly quieter. He sucked in a deep breath, still crouching hidden behind the dumpster. _What the fuck just happened?_


End file.
